Warriors: Fox's Shadow
by Alis' Broken Crown
Summary: Fox and White have been rouges all their life (If you consider 6 moons life). but they realizes that they were original in ThunderClan according to their old friends. But Fox know some old threat is in the shadows and is it scared to shed innocent blood. (This takes 20-30 years after A Vision Of Shadows so there is no old characters accept when their mentioned in stories.)
1. The Clans

_Disclamer!_

 _I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS! ERIN HUNTER DOES!_

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader- Noblestar: Big white tom with black ears and tail tip**

 **Deputy – Longstripe: Pale yellow tom with a long black stripe on back**

 **(Apprentice Foxpaw)**

 **Medicine cat – Redear: dark brown tabby tom with one dark ginger ear**

 **Warriors – Cederleaf: brown tabby she-cat**

 **(Apprentice Tigerpaw)**

 **Birchfur: light brown she-cat with a white chest**

 **Robinsong: pale orange tom with dark ginger chest, feet, and ears**

 **(Apprentice: Whitepaw)**

 **Windheart: white tom with a black chest and long fur**

 **Lointooth: tom with long shaggy fur and amber eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Graypaw)**

 **Leopardheart: Spotted pale yellow tom with green eyes**

 **Ashtail: gray she-cat with a black tail**

 **Dewdrop: Light gray fur she-cat with silver spots**

 **(Apprentice: Clawpaw)**

 **Mapleleaf: Brown turtleshell tom**

 **Apprentices -**

 **Foxpaw:** **light yellow tom, with dark spots and stripes, has dark stripes on his cheeks; his short tail has rings of dark fur, has unusual blue eyes, V mark in his ear, and long fur**

 **Clawpaw: dark gray tom with a scarred tail**

 **Graypaw: she-cat with light gray fur and dark gray spots also green eyes**

 **Whitepaw: light blue tom with gray mask and markings**

 **Tigerpaw: light brown tabby she-cat**

 **Queens –**

 **Starflower: sliver furred she-cat with blue muzzle and tail tip**

 **Elders-**

 **Blindsight: orange tabby tom with failing eyesight**

 **Callingecho: dark gray she-cat with black tail**

 **Horsehoof: gray tabby tom with brown feet**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader- Halfstar: dark ginger tabby tom missing half of his tail**

 **Deputy- Sunrise: orange tabby with eyes like the sun**

 **Medicine Cat- Sleetfur: light gray she-cat with white feet and long fur**

 **Warriors-**

 **Nightsong: black she-cat with blue eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Volepaw)**

 **Burningmoon: ginger tom with yellow stripes**

 **Mountainriver: brown tom with darker flecks and long fur**

 **Fastcurrent: gray she-cat with darker flecks**

 **(Apprentice Glowpaw)**

 **Blueeye: black she-cat with one blue eye and amber eye**

 **(Apprentice: Streampaw)**

 **Graystrike: black tom with a light gray strip**

 **Swimmingtail: dark gray she-cat with long fur**

 **Queens-**

 **Wildheart: brown tabby she-cat with dark brown spots**

 **Apprentices-**

 **Streampaw: dark gray tom with long fur and light gray stripes**

 **Glowpaw: light gray tom with dark gray stripes and long fur**

 **Volepaw: brow tabby she-cat with light brown feet**

 **Elders-**

 **Greenoak: Dark brown tom with shaggy fur**

 **Falconeye: Light brown tom with a scarred eye from a falcon**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader- Moonstar: dark blue she-cat with a silver moon shape on forehead**

 **Deputy- Darkfoot: Light gray tom with dark black feet and long fur**

 **Medicine Cat- Herbmouth: black tom with light brown muzzle, ears, chest**

 **Warriors-**

 **Mousenose: light brown she-cat turtleshell with long fur**

 **(Apprentice: Brownpaw)**

 **Blackclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes**

 **Rattail: gray she-cat with pale orange feet and tail**

 **(Apprentice: Yellowpaw)**

 **Pineheart: dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Shadowfang: black tom with long fur and gray stripes**

 **Willowtooth: ginger she-cat with a black muzzle**

 **(Apprentice: Mosspaw)**

 **Queens-**

 **Orangeleaf: Orange tabby she-cat with long fur**

 **Apprentices-**

 **Brownpaw: light brown tabby she-cat with long fur**

 **Yellowpaw: pale yellow tom with yellow eyes**

 **Mosspaw: black she-cat with brown spots**

 **Elders-**

 **Dustfur: light brown tom with ginger feet**

 **Sandheart: pale yellow tabby she-cat**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader- Echostar: black she-cat with a white muzzle and feet**

 **Deputy- Lillydream: hazel she-cat with long fur and light green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat- Feathersnow: white she-cat with long fur**

 **Warriors-**

 **Sliverfrost: white tom with silver flecks**

 **(Apprentice: Flyingpaw)**

 **Goldleaf: she-cat with a golden fur**

 **Thistlebush: black tom with light gray spots**

 **(Apprentice: Rabbitpaw)**

 **Cloudeye: black tom with white stripes and white eyes**

 **(Apprentice: Wingpaw)**

 **Bluesky: pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Queens-**

 **Hollyberry: white she-cat with ginger flecks**

 **Elders-**

 **Rainstrike: brown she-cat with sliver splatters like rain**

 **Brokenfeather: black tom with a white stripe on back**

 _ **Thank you every one!**_

 _ **This takes ten years after Omen of the Stars**_

 _ **Enjoy**_ _ **!**_

Prologue

Graykit was excited to play with her friend Foxkit and her brother Clawkit today. Though when she woke up she didn't see her mother, Clawkit, or Foxkit so she drowsily got up and walked outside and saw Foxkit grooming his striped and dotted fur. "Hi, Foxkit how are you." She meowed drowsily. He stopped licking "Hi, it was a rough night." Foxkit meowed tiredly. "Yea I can tell." She meowed. "How can you tell?" he meowed curiously. "You always are asleep when I wake up." She meowed sarcastically.

He let out meow of laughter and looked up and when she saw his unusual blue and it shivers through out her. "Oh!" He meowed suddenly scaring her a little. "Clawkit and Birchfur are by the apprentice den if you were wondering." She was curious were they were, so she said goodbye to Foxkit and went to the apprentice den were she saw her brother and mother.

"Hey Graykit, how are you?" Clawkit meowed energetically his scared and clawed up tail swishing happily behind him. "I'm good, but how are you?" She meowed cheerfully. "Great Starclan am I tired!" He meowed dramatically "Well then…" Birchfur meowed to Clawkit. "You're going to sleep early this Sundown." "No!" he wined. "We'll see." She meowed sly like and got up to go talk to Longstripe.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked energetically. "Let's practice our fighting skills!" He meowed quickly. "Alright but let's go find Foxkit, Tigerkit, and Whitekit." She meowed. She wanted to play with all the kits today for some odd reason. "Ok, I will go find Tigerkit and Whitekit!" he meowed excitedly and bounded away with a bounce. She saw Foxkit talking with his mom, though every cat knew he wasn't from this clan because no one else had is type of pelt.

"Hey Foxkit you wanna practice our fighting skills?" she meowed enthusiastically. "Sure!" he meowed "Bye Mom!" They made their way over to Clawkit, Tigerkit, Whitekit.


	2. Prolouge

_**Thank you everyone**_

 _ **Enjoy**_ _ **!**_

Prologue

Graykit was excited to play with her friend Foxkit and her brother Clawkit today. Though when she woke up she didn't see her mother, Clawkit, or Foxkit so she drowsily got up and walked outside and saw Foxkit grooming his striped and dotted fur. "Hi, Foxkit how are you." She meowed drowsily. He stopped licking "Hi, it was a rough night." Foxkit meowed tiredly. "Yea I can tell." She meowed. "How can you tell?" he meowed curiously. "You always are asleep when I wake up." She meowed sarcastically.

He let out meow of laughter and looked up and when she saw his unusual blue and it shivers through out her. "Oh!" He meowed suddenly scaring her a little. "Clawkit and Birchfur are by the apprentice den if you were wondering." She was curious were they were, so she said goodbye to Foxkit and went to the apprentice den were she saw her brother and mother.

"Hey Graykit, how are you?" Clawkit meowed energetically his scared and clawed up tail swishing happily behind him. "I'm good, but how are you?" She meowed cheerfully. "Great Starclan am I tired!" He meowed dramatically "Well then…" Birchfur meowed to Clawkit. "You're going to sleep early this Sundown." "No!" he wined. "We'll see." She meowed sly like and got up to go talk to Longstripe.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked energetically. "Let's practice our fighting skills!" He meowed quickly. "Alright but let's go find Foxkit, Tigerkit, and Whitekit." She meowed. She wanted to play with all the kits today for some odd reason. "Ok, I will go find Tigerkit and Whitekit!" he meowed excitedly and bounded away with a bounce. She saw Foxkit talking with his mom, though every cat knew he wasn't from this clan because no one else had is type of pelt.

"Hey Foxkit you wanna practice our fighting skills?" she meowed enthusiastically. "Sure!" he meowed "Bye Mom!" They made their way over to Clawkit, Tigerkit, Whitekit.


End file.
